My Idiot Fiance's
by Cutiepie Jimin
Summary: Kesialan Park Jimin yang dijodohkan dengan 2 orang pria karena kebodohannya sendiri,-"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau! Aku juga mau menikah dengan Jimin!"/ "Yak! Bocah tengik! Jimin itu calon istriku! Aku yang akan menikah dengannya!"/ "YA KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI BERTENGKAR! AKU AKAN MENIKAHI KALIAN BERDUA, PUAS!",- VMinKook Fanfiction [VMin/KookMin] DLDR! Review Juseyoo..


**My Idiot Fiance's**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Author_** : MY98

 ** _Cast_** **:**

Park Jimin _as_ Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung _as_ Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook _as_ Kim Jungkook

 _Etc_ (Mrs. Park dan Mrs. Kim)

 ** _Rating :_** T

 ** _Genre :_** Romance, Humor, Family

 ** _Disclaimer_** _:_ _BTS itu milik BigHit ent, tapi jimin milik saya! ._._

 **Warning!** : _Typo_ bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje!Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **Shonen-ai!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bene Caffe, 03.00 pm KST**

"Eomma!" Mrs. Park langsung tersenyum ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah memanggilnya itu. "Jimin-ah, sini." Panggil wanita paruh baya itu seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah seorang pria yang tadi memanggilnya. Jimin –pria tadi- langsung menghempaskan bokongnya tepat di sampingnya wanita yang dia panggil eomma tadi dan menyeruput minuman yang berada di atas meja tersebut.

"Huh~ leganya. Oh iya eomma, sebenarnya ada tujuan apa eomma menyuruhku ke sini?" Jimin melemparkan tatapan tanda tanya ke arah Mrs. Park, yang mana hanya dibalas cengiran manis oleh wanita paruh baya tersebut. Jimin teringat pesan eommanya yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke caffe ini, namun Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa eommanya malah meyengir ke arahnya saat ini.

DEG!

Oh tidak! Jimin yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk yang pasti akan terjadi padanya. ' _Sial!_ '

"Eumm.. jadi begini anak eomma sayang, tujuan eomma memanggilmu ke sini adalah untuk.." Mrs. Park menyeringai tak kala mendapati wajah Jimin yang kebingungan. "Untuk apa hayooo~?"

Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Jimin kesal! Kenapa eommanya malah bertanya balik kepadanya. "Eomma~ kenapa eomma malah bertanya balik sih? Aku tidak tau eomma." Wanita paruh baya itu langsung tertawa seraya mencubit kedua pipi anak semata wayangnya itu. "Aduh anak eomma ini kenapa lucu sekali hmm?" Mrs. Park sangat senang menggoda anaknya itu. Karena menurut dia Jimin sangat menggemaskan ketika mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Ish eomma lepaskan! Pipiku sakit tau!"

"Hahaha.. baiklah eomma serius. Sebenarnya tujuan eomma memanggilmu kesini adalah untuk mempertemukanmu dengan calon suamimu sayangku."

Hening.

Jimin tidak salah dengarkan? Calon suami..?

WHAT?!

"APA!"Seru pria imut itu seketika seraya memelototi eommanya tersebut, membuat cengiran di wajah Mrs. Park semakin lebar. "Tapi eomma, aku normal dan aku masih harus melanjutkan kuliahku dulu." Jimin tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di pikiran eommanya ini. Pacaran saja dia belum pernah. Apa lagi harus menikah. Dengan seorang pria lagi.

"Masalah kuliah itu gampang Jiminie. Kau kan bisa kuliah sambil mengurus rumah tanggamu," Mrs. Park menghelus pipi anaknya itu. "Tapi kenapa harus dengan laki-laki eomma?! Kenapa tidak dengan perempuan saja?!"

"Tidak Jimin! Kau harus menikah dengan seorang pria karena kau belum bisa melindungi orang lain. Menjaga dirimu saja kau belum bisa, apa lagi harus menjaga seorang perempuan. Pokoknya kau harus menikah dengan pria itu Jiminie." Perintah wanita cantik itu dengan gaya angkuhnya yang khas. "Hah.." Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Yah, yang dibilang oleh eommnya itu memang benar. Jimin belum pernah pacaran. Jangankan pacaran dekat dengan seorang gadis pun dia belum pernah. Hanya eomma satu-satunya wanita yang dekat dengan Jimin. Jadi bisa dibilang Jimin belum bisa menjaga orang lain.

"Kau memang anak yang penurut Jiminie. Maafkan eomma harus melakukan ini padamu, karena eomma tidak mau anak eomma yang menggemaskan ini jatuh di tangan perempuan yang salah. Lebik baik kau menikah dengan pria. Eomma yakin kau akan menyukai pria itu sayang." Mrs. Park menghelus kepala Jimin dan mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya itu.

"Eumm.. Appa mana eomma?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, pasalnya dari tadi dia tidak melihat pria yang dia sebut appanya itu. "Appa sedang di-."

"Yuhuuu~ Hello my sweetheart." Tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsi percakapan Jimin dengan wanita cantik tersebut. Lagi-lagi Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Dia siapa? Kenapa dia dan eommanya tampak begitu dekat?

"Hello my sweetheart." Dan terjadilah aksi cium pipi kanan dan cium pipi kiri alias cipika cipiki yang berlangsung diantara kedua wanita paruh baya tersebut. Jimin memperhatikan wanita itu lekat. Wanita itu cantik persis seperti eommanya. Dan usianya juga hampir sama dengan eommanya.

"ini Jiminie?" Wanita paruh baya tersebut langsung memeluk Jimin ketika melihat Mrs. Park mengangguk. "Ughh.. sesak ahjumma." Ujar Jimin, kesusahan untuk bernafas karena pelukan wanita itu sungguh ughh..

"Aigoo maaf Jiminie.. aku tidak tahan melihat wajah imutmu itu. Dan kau sungguh menggemaskan dari yang aku lihat di foto. Dan eghem jangan panggil aku ahjumma Jiminie. Panggil aku eomma, karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi menantuku." Wanita paruh baya tersebut tersenyum lebar, membuat pikiran Jimin menjadi kosong. Berarti wanita ini adalah..?

"Eghem! Eomma kau melupakan kami." Jimin langsung tersadar dari pikirannya dan menoleh kearah dua pria yang berada di belakang wanita paruh baya tersebut. Jimin membulatkan matanya yang sipit dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Kalian?!" seru Jimin, seakan tidak percaya dengan dua orang yang berada tepat di depannya itu.

Salah satu pria tersebut menyeringai tak kala mendapati wajah horror Jimin ketika menatap mereka berdua. "Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Mrs. Park dan Mrs. Kim –wanita paruh baya itu- saling menatap satu sama lain dan langsung menyeringai, entah untuk apa. "Iya eomma, mereka adalah teman satu kampusku yang sangat menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan." Jimin mengerucutkan bibinya dan melipat tangannya di dadanya seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari kedua pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Bagus dong kalau kalian sudah saling kenal!" seru kedua paruh baya tersebut serentak dan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

Hening.

Krikk.. Krikk..

Entah kenapa suasana menjadi sedikit canggung, "Eghem!" Mrs park berdehem dan mempersilahkan ketiga tamunya untuk duduk. Mereka bertiga duduk di hadapan Jimin dan eommanya. "Baiklah kalian mau memesan apa?" Tanya Mrs. Park. "Tidak perlu susah payah sayangku. Lagian kan tujuan kita kesini bukan untuk reunian. Tujuan kita disini untuk-"

"Jadi Jimin calon istrinya si Taehyung yang idiot ini?" Salah satu dari kedua pria tersebut menginterupsikan perkataan Mrs. Kim yang membuat Mrs. Kim mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya. "Yah kau kurang ajar! Siapa yang kau panggil idiot hah?! Dasar bocah ingusan!" Pertengkaran kedua kakak beradik itu membuat kepala Jimin pusing. Dan apa tadi yang di bilang pria itu? Taehyung? Calon suaminya?

Calon suaminya?

Hah?

Entah otak Jimin yang terlalu lemot atau dianya yang terlalu bodoh, tapi-

"APA?!" Jimin berteriak sambil berdiri, membuat delapan pasang mata tersebut beserta pengunjung caffe memandang kearahnya. Jimin tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk dan kembali duduk bersandar di kursinya. "Eghem maksudku, apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi Jungkook-ssi?"

Pria tersebut menelengkan kepalanya, tertarik dengan pembicaraan Jimin. Jungkook –pria tersebut- menyeringai ketika melihat pria imut di depannya ini memasang tampang datar yang entah kenapa terlihat menggemaskan di mata Jungkook. "Bukannya kau sudah di beritahu oleh eommamu ya?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Memberitahu apa? perasaan Jimin, eommanya tidak ada tuh membertihunya apa-apa, kecuali..

"APA?! JADI DIA CALON SUAMIKU?! Hah! Yang benar saja." Jimin menunjuk kearah Jungkook yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya itu dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Bukan Jungkook Jiminie, tapi Taehyung. Dia calon suamimu dan sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah." Mrs. Park menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan yang berbunga-bunga, yang membuat Jimin harus memelototi pria tampan yang berada di samping Jungkook tersebut. "Hi Jiminie sayang~" Taehyung tersenyum tampan, membuat Jimin merengut.

"Eomma aku juga mau menikah dengan Jimin!" Pria bersurai hitam itu menatap datar Mrs. Kim. "Yak tidak boleh Kookie! Jimin sudah menjadi calon istri saudaramu! Kalau kau mau menikah, menikahlah dengan orang lain! Biar eomma carikan untukmu!" Mrs Kim menatap anaknya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook mengakatakan hal tersebut?

Jimin mematung.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau! Aku juga mau menikah dengan Jimin! Titik!"

"Yak! Bocah tengik! Jimin itu calon istriku! Aku yang akan menikah dengan dia!"

"tapi aku juga mau!"

 ** _PLAK!_**

"Ya! Sakit!" Taehyung menatap pria bersurai hitam yang berteriak histeris di sampingnya itu dengan kesal. "Tidak boleh, Kim Jungkook! Jiminie milikku!" Jungkook, yang kepalanya tadi dihadiahi 'sentuhan lembut' dari hyungnya itu, mengerang kesakitan dan melemparkan tatapan 'peperangan' pada pria berambut hitam itu. "KAU KENAPA MEMUKULKU,TAEHYUNG IDIOT _?!_ "

"YA, YANG IDIOT ITU KAU, KIM JUNGKOOK!" suara Taehyung menggema di Caffe tersebut. Jungkook menatap hyungnya yang bodoh -menurutnya- di sampingnya itu, garang. "POKOKNYA AKU JUGA MAU MENIKAH DENGAN JIMIN-"

 ** _PLAK!_**

Satu pukulan telak di kepala Jungkook.

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

 ** _PLAK!_**

.. satu pukulan mendarat tepat di kepala Taehyung.

"BOLEH!"

 ** _PLAK!_**

"TIDAK!"

 _Eh..?_

"YA KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI BERTENGKAR! KEPALAKU JADI PUSING! AKU AKAN MENIKAHI KALIAN BERDUA, PUAS?!" Jimin menutup kedua telinganya dan langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Hening..

Mereka berempat terdiam. Terlalu terkejut dengan teriakan Jimin tadi. Taehyung menatap kosong kearah Jimin, sedangkan Jungkook kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Eumm.. kau yakin Jiminie? Kau yakin ingin mempunyai dua suami sekaligus?" Mrs Park yang dari tadi hanya diam kembali bersuara ketika suasana mulai menjadi canggung. "Eumm.. kurasa ini bukan ide yang buruk." Senyum Mrs. Park mengembang di wajahnya dan menatap teman di depannya tersebut. Mrs. Kim yang mengerti maksud dari temannya itu langsung menyeringai. "Yah.. bukan ide yang buruk. Lagi pula ku rasa Taehyung dan Jungkook bisa saling berbagi."

Jimin yang tersadar akan ucapannya tadi langsung mengangkat kepalanya _. 'Hell! Apa yang telah aku bilang pada mereka tadi? Ughh sial'_. Jimin merutuki kebodohannya. "Anu Ahjum- eh maksudku eomma camer, aku tidak bermaksud bilang seperti itu tadi. Tadi kepalaku sakit mendengar teriakan mereka berdua yang tidak berguna. Jadi aku tarik ucapan ku tadi." Menikah dengan Taehyung saja dia tidak mau apa lagi ditambah menikah dengan Jungkook. Oh nooo..

Pria imut itu menunduk. Namun dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya ketika dia merasa mereka berempat menyeringai ke arahnya. Jimin menatap mereka satu persatu. Dan entah kenapa melihat mereka membuat Jimin merinding.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berbagi, tapi ini ide yang brilian, amazing. Bagaimana menurutmu Jungkook?" Jungkook terdiam sesaat, dan lalu tersenyum lebar, atau kalau lebih diperhatikan, senyuman itu adalah sebuah seringaian. "Ne, aku juga tidak masalah untuk berbagi. Asalkan aku menikah dengan Jimin aku tidak masalah berbagi dengan Taehyung bodoh ini"

"KAU-!"

"Sudahlah Taehyung, jangan mulai lagi." Mrs. Kim menatap datar kedua anaknya tersebut yang sudah memegang kerah baju masing-masing. Mendengan perkataan ibunya, membuat kedua pria tampan tersebut mengurungkan niatnya untuk berperang (?).

"Jadi sudah oke ,kan? Jimin akan menikah dengan Taehyung dan juga Jungkook. Kyaaaa aku sudah tidak sabar melihat anakku menggandeng kalian berdua." Jimin hanya memeloti ibunya tersebut yang menurutnya sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu senang ketika anaknya akan menikah dengan dua orang suami sekaligus? Ingat! Dua orang s.u.a.m.i! Oh man.. "Tapi eomma aku-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jiminie! Kau yang membuat keputusan! Berarti kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan keputusanmu Jiminie~" Mrs. Park lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar melihat Jimin yang mengangguk dan menurut padanya. Hahaha..

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan sedih. Eomma mencintaimu." Mrs park menghelus pundak Jimin dan mengangkat kepala Jimin membuat Jimin menatap ke mata eommanya. "Jimin juga mencintai eomma." Jimin langsung tersenyum manis kearah ibunya dan memeluk ibunya erat, membuat ketiga orang yang di depan Jimin menahan nafasnya.

Hening.

Hening...

He-

"Kyaaa~ Jiminie cepatlah menikah dengan anakku! Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatmu menjadi menantuku dan juga aku juga tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu!" Pria imut itu terkejut karena mendengar teriakan wanita paruh baya di depannya tadi dan tidak sengaja mendorong ibunya hingga jatuh dari kursi. "Kyaaa eomma maaf." Entah Jimin yang terlalu baik atau terlalu cengeng, Jimin mengeluarkan air matanya karena tidak sengaja mendorong ibunya.

Melihat Jimin yang mengusap matanya, membuat Mrs. Kim menjadi semakin tidak sabar untuk menjadikan Jimin sebagai menantunya karena Jimin terlalu lucu dan menggemaskan baginya.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang juga meliriknya. Mereka saling mengedikkan kedua bahu, dan memasang seringaian mesum yang bisa membuat orang hamil mendadak jika melihatnya. :3

Jimin yang hendak menolong eommanya untuk berdiri, mengurungkan niatnya karena pria imut itu teringat sesuatu. "Anu ahjum- eomma camer, maksud eomma menimang cucu apa ya?" Jimin melemparkan pandangan tanda tanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya."Kau tidak diberitahu oleh eommamu ya Jimin?" Jimin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Mrs. Kim tersenyum dan berdiri lalu membantu temannya yang masih terduduk di lantai itu berdiri. "Lebih baik kau saja yang menjelaskannya Sweetheart."

Jimin melihat ke arah eomma dan eomma camernya itu secara bergantian. "Apaan sih eomma? Jangan buat aku penasaran eomma!" Jimin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya yang membuat dua pria dihadapannya itu menahan hasrat untuk tidak mencium bibir mungil calon istrinya tersebut.

"Jadi begini sayang, kau itu bisa hamil layaknya seorang perempuan."

"APA?!" Kini bukan hanya Jimin yang berteriak kaget namun Taehyung dan Jungkook juga berteriak kaget.

Apa? Jimin tidak salah dengarkan? Hamil? Haa imposible seorang pria bisa hamil. "Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya sayangku, namun kau memang bisa mengandung layaknya seorang perempuan karena kau memiliki rahim di dalam perutmu Jiminie." Jimin yang terlalu terkejut hanya menatap kosong ke arah ibunya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Ta-tapi kenapa bisa eomma?"

"Ceritanya panjang sayang. Jadi sebaiknya kau terima saja keadaanmu dan berikan cucu untuk kami berdua~" Ujar Mrs. Park seraya menggandeng tangan dan menatap Jimin dengan tapapan _puppy eyes_ yang menurut Jimin sangat menjijikkan.

"Hah.. baiklah eomma. Anything for you."

Hening.

"Aku yang akan membuat Jimin hamil duluan!" Ujar Taehyung sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung memeluk Jimin. "Yak lepaskan Jiminku! Aku yang akan membuatnya hamil duluan!" Jungkook yang tidak mau kalah menghempaskan tangan Taehyung dari pinggang Jimin dan menarik Jimin hingga jatuh ke pelukannya.

 ** _Plak!_**

"Lepaskan tanganmu brengsek!"

 ** _Plak!_**

"Siapa yang kau panggil brengsek hah?!

 ** _Plak!_**

"Kau! Kenapa hah?! Pokoknya aku yang akan membuat Jimin hamil duluan!" Taehyung pun langsung mendaratkan ciuman di pipi gembul Jimin dan langsung berlari keluar,

"Yak! Berani sekali kau mencium pipi calon istriku! Yak kau jangan lari idiot! Tunggu!"

Hahh.. sepertinya hari-hari tenang Jimin akan terganggu dengan kehadiran dua calon suami yang menurutnya sama-sama bodoh dan idiot itu.

 **END**

 **AN : Annyeong~ apa kabar~? Wkwkwkwkwk.. akhirnya saya kembali lagi ke ffn, padahal saya berencana mau hiatus karena udah kelas 3 SMA dan juga saya juga sangat sibuk T_T tapi tangan saya gatel kalau kagak buat ini ff, soalnya idenya selalu berputar dikepala saya *_* buat yang masih nunggu Another Chance sabar yaaa~ saya lagi terkena WB dan juga feels untuk membuat ff itu tiba hilang T_T Mian mina-san :( Tapi saya pasti akan melanjutkan ff itu, tenang aja.. walaupun kagak tau kapan sih ._. makasih bagi yang masih menunggu ff Another Chance #peyukk {}**

 **Bagi yang mau sequel ff ini bilang aja nee.. saya tahu soalnya itu endingnya gantung banget ._. tapi kalau nggak mau yaudah ._.**

 **Last One, Review Juseyoo~**


End file.
